Helping Club
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: It's been three years since Naru left and Mai had moved on and she even got a team herself! But new cases come and brings up surprise that will change Mai's life...for better or worse! And mmm... Is that jealousy I smell? Ch. 3 Up.
1. Prologue: Welcome!

Disclaimer: Since disclaimers are annoying, I'll say this one time. I don't own Ghost Hunt or other references that you may found in this story. I just own my Ocs and my plot.

A/N: This is just prologue and I won't be updating this very fast since I still have my studies. I just want you guys to read and tell me what you think. Also, this will the last time the format's like 2nd Point of View... The other future chapters would be 3rd POV.

~OXOXOX~

Welcome to the Helping Club!

How may we help you today?

~OXOXOX~

There's a rumor going on in the Shibuya area. It seemed like there's a school with a unique and this club helped everyone, even those not from their school in life problems.

It was known as the "Helping Club" or most known as "Miracle Club".

Curious? Or in need of help?

Just go to the college university near the abandoned Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short and ask some stuff teachers where you could find the club or you could just ask the passing students.

The club after all is well-known.

And as for the members well, they're...also unique.

~OXOXOX~

**"Hi~! Welcome to the Helping Club~! Do you need help in studying or other school stuffs~?"** a smiling girl with long black hair and green eyes winked childishly. Her English was fluent that no one would know she's Japanese. **"Then, I'm your girl~! Name's Black-chan~!"**

Meet Black Cat or Kuro Neko, not her real name. She seemed like your normal college girl in medical but don't be fooled with her appearance. She's the 'Devil Tutor' and could really kill you by teaching. She's the most intelligent and diligent student in the university. She's always the Top One and the vice-president in class. She may be a girl but she definitely could pack a punch. If you're looking for a good tutor or wants your grades to go up, she's the best option.

But her way of teaching is...well, _Reborn_-based as in the Strongest Hitman from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yup, that Reborn.

Moving on, the next would be...

"(How) May (I) help (you)?" a doppelganger of the Devil Tutor with shorter hair bowed politely. "(I'm) Good (in) helping (about) jobs (and) etc. (Please) call (me) Ayumu."

Ayumu Sakura, Black Cat's younger brother. He had a disorder that made him finish a sentence with missing words. He's the 'Angel Adviser' and could make anyone open up their hidden agenda. He's not that smart but still is able to be in the Top 10. He's always been the secretary of the class. He may be nice but beware. He's a devil if provoke. If you need comfort or advise about your jobs, then surely you'd like him to listen to your problems.

But his way of talking is...well hard to understand.

(A/N: He doesn't say the words in the parenthesis)

The weirdest and most dangerous would be well...

"What the fucking hell do you want? Can't you fucking tell I'm busy!" a red-haired boy with blue eyes growled out angrily and clenched his knuckles. "Just drop dead!"

Tsuyoshi Yamato, the strongest delinquent in the Shibuya area. He wouldn't do what you asked unless 1) you paid him money and 2) his best friend forced him to. He's the 'Sadistic Bodyguard' and could destroy a whole town if provoked. He's always the peace officer in class. He may be easily provoke and may kill you but passing all those traits, you'll find out he's a complete softie or "Tsundere". If you need bodyguard or someone's out to get you, just call Daisuke and that guy would be living hell.

But his strength is...well, like _Shizuo_ as in the Monster of Ikebukuro from Durara. Actually, he's worse.

The leader would be...

"Oya~. It seems like you're in trouble with relationship, my lady/young master," staring with crimson eyes, he kissed the fingers regardless if you're a boy or a girl, making his blonde hair stand out. "Don't worry, I am after all the best in relationships."

Yamato Suzuki, the most wanted playboy in the history of playboys. He's the worst playboy and worst heart-breaker but irony, he's the best matchmaker in town. He had this huge ego about him being the best in everything and having the most handsome face. His best friend says he has what it calls as "God Complex". He's the 'Playboy Cupid' and could match-make any person with someone who'll he/she will end up forever. He's always been the president in class and leader in all kind of situation. He shares a hatred to Tsuyoshi and had a fierce rivalry with the delinquent in almost everything, especially for their best friend's affection. If you're heart-broken or lonely, just give this playboy a call and you'll be up in cloud nine.

But his attitude is...well, can be annoying and makes you think of a certain narcissist.

And finally, the last, newest and most known member...

"Sorry! I'm late! Did something bad happen?" a brunette with worried brown eyes asked, looking apologetically at out of breath. "Hello, I'm Mai and can you tell why you think you're being haunted?"

Mai Taniyama, the beautiful simple maiden of the university. She's your average student with standard grades. She's the kindest and most probably normal person in the club. She's the 'Peacemaker' and could make the coldest heart soft. She's both Yamato and Tsuyoshi's best friend and they're never seen not together after being friends. She had been a member of the abandoned SPR and was never known if she kept in touch with any of them. Only her club members knew. She's always been the class representative and the only one capable of ordering the playboy and the bodyguard. If you're situation's paranormal then surely she's your choice.

But she's...well, the MAGNET OF DANGER!

~OXOXOX~

Once again...

Welcome to the Helping Club!

~OXOXOX~

**So anyone interested?**


	2. First Job: Lover's Quarrel Part 1

**Chapter 1: First Job:**

**Lover's Quarrel Part 1:**

**A Fateful Meeting and Unspoken Payback**

* * *

_"Promise me something, Kuro."_

_"Of course! I'll keep that promise, Shiro."_

_..._

_..._

**_"Liar!"_**

* * *

_"Ow! Why'd you do that, Tsuyoshi?" a short-haired brunette asked, glaring at a red-haired boy in front of her as she sat up in her bed and rubbed a bump in her head._

_The said red-haired, named 'Tsuyoshi' by the other, just smirked, amused at her reaction, almost having "are you stupid?" look and sat next to her._

_"I don't think I'll get used to this routine, _Otouto-chan*_."_

_The female widened her eyes in last word and flinched visibly, "She really wants to continue the sibling relationship?"_

_No answer but the brunette expected as much. This topic had been the worst and awkward discussion they ever had._

_"I don't know what to do and to think, you've been living here together for two years by now, Mai," Tsuyoshi sighed exhaustedly even if it's just morning. "It's just so messed up."_

_The girl named 'Mai' stayed quiet as she felt a feeling of guilt and betrayal reap her heart._

_"Promise...," the boy turned to face the brunette that had her bangs cover her eyes. "Promise me you'll never hate me as I'll never hate you?"_

_"Of course! I'll never broke a promise," Tsuyoshi stood up, smiling happily and walked to the door before turning around. "Oh, yeah! Mom said it's breakfast time."_

_The boy closed the door and went down the stairs, not noticing the turmoil of the other._

_Mai looked up and tears unconsciously fell down her cheeks._

_"You already broke your promise, _baka#_!"_

* * *

Mai woke up with a jolt and touched her cheeks. It was wet as if she was crying.

"What was that about? I felt as if it was all real...," she ran her hand down her hair. "But Tsuyoshi and I aren't sibling and I'm sure I'm not a boy... So what just happen?"

She turned her glance at the clock in front of her and shrieked, forgetting her dilemma for now.

"Oh, no! I'm late!"

She quickly went to take a bath and change her clothes. She toasted a bread and just took it with her mouth and stared at the picture near the door of her apartment.

"I'm going, Mom, Dad."

She left and smiled softly as she noticed a red-haired figure waiting for her.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're making us late!" her best friend, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto or simply his nickname Daisuke to others, glared at her fiercefully.

But the brunette didn't mind. This was her friend, best friend. Strong and cold but always there for you. She didn't want him any other way.

"Sorry, I had a dream," the girl answered, making the boy stop whatever insult he's going to say.

"You mean a-" he started with unusual worry but Mai didn't let him finish. She bluntly interrupted, "No, it's just a weird dream."

Tsuyoshi instantly backed out and continued to glare and insult the girl.

Mai smiled happily. This was another thing she liked about her friend. He didn't pry too much and wouldn't take the truth out of her if she didn't want to.

And while others would think it would mean he didn't care, Mai would think he did care but was just respectful and trustful enough to let her handle it by herself.

She liked it that way and wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

"I'm sorry, we're late, sensei!" Mai bowed immediately after opening the door of their classroom, not looking up if there's a teacher or not.

Tsuyoshi just walked past her and didn't bother to greet.

_'He's in trouble now! One, two, three... Eh?'_ she looked up after noticing no lectures were heard and sweat-dropped as she found out the teacher's out. _'So the teacher's and Tsuyoshi...'_

She stared at the mentioned boy who were with his sport club mates and sighed heavily, _'He didn't get in trouble again.'_

She was about to walk to her chair when the door opened and came their teacher.

The said teacher glared at Mai, "Taniyama-san, detention for being late again!"

The brunette felt anime-tears fell in her face.

_'Why me?'_

"Sensei, I think you should give Daisuke a detention, too!" a boy in back raised his hand and pointed to Tsuyoshi who gave the look "WTF".

"Yeah, they are after all the "Late Couple of the Year"!" a girl in front agreed with glee and you could practically see a devil's tail on her back.

_'Again, why me?' _Mai bumped her face in an invisible wall. _'And couple? Since when?'_

The teacher seemed to consider it and looked at Tsuyoshi. "Well, are you okay with being together in detention with your _girlfriend_?"

Tsuyoshi twitched irritably and that's Mai's cue to get earplugs.

She searched in her bag and found cotton. She put them in her ears and wanted for impact.

And in the nick of time, too.

"FOR THE FUCKING LAST TIME, MAI'S NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

The teacher shook her head, not at all bothered by the loudness and glared appointedly at the two.

"Detention!"

Mai cried while Tsuyoshi cursed...

And the whole class laughed.

It was another day for their class and life.

* * *

**"So~ Let me guess... You two got detention again~?"** the girl with long black hair, Black-chan, asked in fluent English to Tsuyoshi who just got to club meeting.

"Yup, fucking much," the male answered normally as he sat down the table.

Their, meaning Tsuyoshi, Mai and other club members, club was the only club with complete furniture and equipment. It was like a real house or building with the living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. It was actually an old abandoned building which they fixed up to a building good as new.

The principal approved of their club being in the building for they had earned it. Well, that's according to the principal.

They never really knew the real reason. As long as they could use the building, they're content.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Ah!" a short black-haired boy, Ayumu, Black-chan's younger brother, came out of the kitchen with a spatula and an apron being worn. "Welcome (home), Daisuke-kun. (Is) Mai-chan (with) you?"

"No, she was by some teachers to help in cleaning the classrooms," Tsuyoshi answered, taking a bite from the chocolate cake on top of the table. "Do you need her?"

"No, Mai-chan (just) asked (me) to help (her) cook (something)," the younger boy smiled angelically. You could practically see flowers blooming in the background.

"Whate-" the older male stopped and widened his eyes in realization. "Did you just say "cook" and "Mai" in the same sentence?"

The older girl also took noticed and froze in fear.

"Yes, that's right," the angelic boy smiled, not noticing the others dismay.

"I'm going to be sick," the two older club members paled, remembering the last time Mai cooked.

"Huh?" Ayumu blinked, confused at their reaction. It seemed like he didn't know anything about Mai's cooking.

Before the two could tell the confused boy, the door of their club opened with a slam and came their leader, blond boy, Yamato.

"Hey, guys! We have a job~"

* * *

"Thank you for your hard work, Taniyama-san."

"No, it's my pleasure," Mai smiled politely and left after bowing first.

She stopped for a minute to stare at her watch and shrieked, "I'm late!"

She ran in a hurry like a certain white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.

"Guys, I'm sorry! I'm late!" she opened the door and gasped for air. She noticed how it was so quiet and looked up, meeting with a certain familiar blue eyes.

"Naru?"

* * *

**_"I swear I'm going to kill this stupid narcissist who broke Mai-chi's heart!"_**

_"I will fucking kill this jerk who made Mai annoying!"_

_"(I'm) Sorry (for) Oliver-san (so) many wants (to) kill (him) ...but (the) same (for) me, (too)!"_

_"This will be interesting. I wonder who'll get to kill this guy who stole Mai's heart... Definitely me, of course!"_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter... I wonder if it's good enough... Please read and review, anyone?

*Otouto-chan = younger brother

#Baka = idiot/stupid


	3. First Job: Lover's Quarrel Part 2

**Chapter 2: First Job:**

**Lover's Quarrel Part 2:**

**Otouto-chan, Be Nice To Visitors!**

* * *

Mai grew from all those years and was able to be as mature as anyone would guess. She's even the best in faking smiles, only one person noting it's fake.

Like now...

"It really is you, Naru!" the brunette faked a smile that was really like the real thing and inwardly, flinched at the glare of a certain red-haired. "What are you doing here?"

The silent teen just stood there and stared at the other for a minute before shaking his head and turning to a pale woman.

_'Why didn't I notice her?'_ Mai thought, almost face-palming. She thought she cured her obliviousness to her surroundings but the narcissist proved otherwise.

"I will take the case but I highly doubt the _Helping Club_ could prove any kind of help to us, _SPR_," Naru said with complete authority that made a certain bodyguard and playboy glare at him.

The confused-at-what's-happening brunette double take and glared at her boss. "You promise you'll stop accepting ghost problems! I want to rest, Yamato!"

Said blonde boss called Yamato just laughed, getting over his glaring competition with Naru, "I'm the boss. I make decisions~"

"You're abusing your position," Mai deadpanned seriously and Yamato just laughed it off again, "I know~"

Naru, who didn't like noises, glared at the two and bluntly insulted, "If that's how Helping Club is then I suggest you call other people. I already had two childish co-workers. I don't want them to be added."

Mai turned to her ex-boss and glared at his words. She definitely hated people who insult her friends, old love or not but before she could even tell the other off, someone beat her to it.

"I don't fucking care if you're the fucking best in the field of paranormal, we will fucking help the old hag," Tsuyoshi grabbed the narcissist by the neck and glared hard, his thumb jabbing at the woman.

The Helping Club, except the amused boss, dropped their jaws and stared at the bodyguard in complete shocked. They never imagined the other would take a job seriously since Tsuyoshi always complained about how he was forced to work. They were definitely shocked but in a good way.

But what they, still except Yamato and perhaps the _Devil Tutor _as well, didn't know that Tsuyoshi was just plain angry at Naru and didn't care about the job. The latter also seemed to be stealing worried glances to Mai every time the narcissist spoke.

Getting back to senses, Mai noticed something very wrong in his statement and stomped towards him.

"Tsuyoshi, that's not how you treat elders!" she gripped onto the boy's ear and pulled the other, causing him to let Naru go. "And stop using violence as solution!"

"Itai!" Tsuyoshi tried to get a hold of his ear but was in vain. "Who the hell are you to fucking say "stop using violence as solution"?!"

"Your best friend who knows best!"

"Don't go on narcissist on me now!"

Black-chan and Yamato laughed hard at the scene while Ayumu giggled slightly. This was one of the daily humor in their lives and they clearly enjoyed it.

Naru glared at the scene and intensified his glare, seeing the two hot-heads fought and interacted. He was angry at the _noise_ and was _not jealous_.

"Ah!" Mai exclaimed looking at the clock above and took Tsuyoshi's hand. "We have to go now!"

Tsuyoshi just sighed and let himself be dragged by the other who was seemed to be anxious of something.

"See ya guys tomorrow!"

**_'Definitely not JEALOUS!'_** Naru screamed in his mind as he glared harder at the two who left... Hand. In. Hands.

**"You're not going to be with them today?"** Black-chan looked confused to why Yamato didn't follow while Ayumu looked as left out as his sister.

Yamato looked sad and serious for a minute. "Mai needs Tsuyoshi, not me," he whispered, looking down but then looked up to Naru with a happy-go-lucky face. "So where's the case?"

"...it's in," the woman who asked for the help started, ignoring the glare sent by the narcissist jerk. "England."

~OXOXOX~

"You okay?" Tsuyoshi asked, casually leaning on Mai's door while the latter stared at her shoes.

"I...," a soft heartbroken voice broke out from Mai's mouth, making the bodyguard gritted his teeth in anger. "What do you think?"

_'You fucking looked like shit that just saw his old love die and fucking looked like the world was fucking gone but,'_ his glance softened a little. "You looked annoying."

_'I can't tell something like that,'_ he thought sadly, not doing anything to comfort his best friend._ 'She doesn't need me to tell her something she already knows well. She doesn't need pity. What she needs is someone there for her.'_

"Thank you," a sob came out from the girl who just saw the person that broke her heart.

Tsuyoshi looked up to the sky and saw it was a clear blue sky.

_'Damn, this girl just fucking made me soft.'_

~OXOXOX~

"Ouch!" Mai rubbed her head that had a big bump on it and glared at her alarm clock. "Tsuyoshi, why did you do that? It's Saturday!"

"You fucking forgot?" Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrows and threw something to her. "Here, your favorite."

The girl stared at what she caught and shrieked happily, annoying the other, "It's chocolate!"

She quickly devoured it and made a face of bless.

"Forget love- I'd rather fall in chocolate!"

The red-haired teen simply rolled his eyes and stared at the brunette's face, especially the eyes. "Better fucking cover that red eyes and black eyes of yours."

The brunette put a hand trailing her face and noticed it was a little wet. "I... how long was I crying?"

"Three hours until you fell asleep," the red-haired answered nonchalantly, his eyes being closed. "And I'm the fucking one who took you to your room."

"Oh," the girl just said. It wasn't something unusual for the other to take her to her room. Their other jobs made her sometimes tired and asleep so at least one or two people would carry her to her room. The usual people would either be Yamato or Tsuyoshi or both for they were best friends and all.

"No thank you?"

The brunette ignored his question and asked a question herself. "What's the day today?"

Tsuyoshi looked confused for a minute before relief found its way to his face. "February 14, it's fucking Valentines Day and am I fucking glad that we had a job."

"What's the job?" the girl asked, giving a slight sympathy to her best friend. He along with her and their club mates were famous in school and always got in trouble in Valentine's Day and White's Day for both boys and girls kept on giving them gifts as sign of appreciation, affection, etc. It was like hell for them and she thanked her boss for finally having great timing.

"Some Japanese people are haunting your beloved," Mai glared at that. "Naru's parents and the SPR's being restarted. The narcissist's mother was curious about us and asked for assistance. It's in England"

"Oka- wait! England?!" the female shouted while the male just nodded, his eyes on Mai's clock. "And the flight's starting in ten minutes."

"Baka! You should have told me that sooner!"

~OXOXOX~

"Wait, so we made it?" Mai asked confused at the turned of event and breathed heavily. "But Tsuyoshi said it's only ten minutes before the flight's starting!"

All eyes drifted to the said red-haired while he answered with a shrugged, "What? I lied."

"Mai/Jou-chan/Taniyama-san/Mai-chan!"

Multiple voices shouted, making the called girl turned and smiled at the sight of her old friends.

"Hi gu-" she was crashed into a group hug that made her almost loss her breathing. "We miss you, Mai!"

Tsuyoshi twitched dangerously annoyed while Yamato seemed to smile darkly.

"Get the fucking hell away from my bestie!/Mind getting off my best friend?" the two said in unison, pulling the suffocated girl by the hand and then glared at each other. "She's not your fucking best friend/your best friend! She's mine!"

"Stop copying/fucking copying me!"

Mai shook her head at the two's attics and smacked some senses to them. Literally.

"Itai/Fucking shit!"

She turned to the long forgotten old co-workers and smiled innocently, "Welcome to the daily life of Helping Club where parental guidance's advice and curses are thrown~!"

Ayumu nodded as his agreement, a low giggle escaping his mouth while Black-chan laughed, **"Nice one, Mai-chi~!"**

The SPR gang stared for a minute before throwing a pit of laughter, Masako hiding her giggle by her kimono and the two silent teens were well silent but you could see a slight curve from Lin's mouth. They would surely have fun with Mai's new team.

And Naru would surely have a hard time.

But then they noticed Black-chan's weird speaking. "You're speaking in?"

**"English," **the black-haired girl smirked.

~OXOXOX~

"Wow," Mai gawked at the site of her ex-boss's house -wait... No, that's a mansion!

A big gate, two fountains, statues everywhere, trees on the sides, beautiful flowers surrounding, a mini storage, a backyard garden, a huge garage...yup, it's totally a mansion.

"Mai, stop being an idiot and move./Better stop looking like an idiot there, Mai."

The two bosses, naming Naru and Yamato, stared at each other hard, one narrowing while the other smiling. You could just see sparks on their eyes.

"Oh my god!" the brunette suddenly exclaimed, surprising the two having staring competition.

"There's two narcissist boss!" Mai cried out, knowing full well the teasing and work she would do for the two bosses.

"Idiot./Stupid~"

~OXOXOX~

Ayako couldn't help but giggle at the similar of words yet different attitude. Naru was as serious and cold as ever while the other she had yet to know was both flirty and teasing.

**"Mai-chi's right,"** a foreign voice said from behind her and she looked back to stare at green eyes that seemed so knowledgeable.** "Yama really have almost the some wordings to her old boss."**

"Huh?" Ayako eyed the black-haired girl with confusion while said girl blinked.

**"Do,"** the younger girl shook her head as if she was doing something wrong and opened her mouth, trembling a little as she did. "Do you perhaps don't understand English?

_'Thank god,'_ the female miko let out a sigh._ 'She can speak in Japanese.'_

"Yes, I can't," Ayako smiled friendly, giving her hand to shake. "My name's Ayako Matsuzaki, a miko and a doctor."

The girl smiled but the doctor noticed how it seemed forced. Ayako also noticed that the girl didn't give effort in hiding the fact her smile's fake like she didn't have the energy or just couldn't do it.

But she could never be sure since they only met just now.

"My name's Black-chan, just Black-chan! It's nice meeting you, Yako-chi~"

Ayako smiled. Maybe she was thinking too much. The childish character of this Black-chan just proved her wrong.

"Nice to meet you, too, Black-chan," she bowed then pointed at the blonde boss. "Is he your boss?"

Black-chan seemed to beam and the aura she had was positive almost as if-

"Yup, he's Yamato Suzuki~!"

_'This girl's in love,'_ Ayako deduced triumphantly, not thinking of other possibilities and mentally forgetting the strange reaction of the other.

Black-chan would just have to ignore Ayako who was prone to being a matchmaker.

~OXOXOX~

Houshou thought he saw a twin in the two boys that were named Naru and the other he heard being Yamato Suzuki.

They spoke same words yet it's different. This Yamato guy had a warm and teasing voice like he was always joking while he knew that Naru was well...anti-social.

He wondered if the other guy was a long-loss brother. That would definitely explain it.

But it was impossible since the only brother of Naru was Gene and Yamato's blonde, not raven.

"(Are) You (um) bou-san?" a soft and hesitant voice asked from his lower side that he looked down.

What he saw was a splitting image of the girl Ayako was talking to yet he noticed the short hair and short height difference. _'A younger brother?'_ he guessed, finding himself nodding at the confusing question.

"Mai-chan (told) me (much) about (you), Bou-san," the boy bowed politely and smiled at the still confused man. "Nice (to) meet (you). (I'm) Ayumu Sakura, (a) friend (of) Mai-chan."

"Huh?" Houshou, or formally known as Bou-san, still couldn't get what the other was talking about. There were some words missing in the boy's statement that he sometimes couldn't understand. "What did you say?"

(**A/N:** If you guys forgot, Ayumu doesn't say the words inside the parenthesis.)

The younger boy, he thought was named Ayumu, frowned sadly and took something from his backpack.

The other got a notepad and flashed the pages until he saw a blank page.

Bou-san watched curiously as he wrote words that seemed to flow to his mind.

Ayumu then showed the older man the note.

_'I'm sorry. I have a disorder that makes me finish a sentence with missing words,'_ Bou-san read in his mind with wide eyes. _'I'm Ayumu Sakura, Mai-chan's friend and Black-chan's younger brother. Nice to meet you, Bou-san. Mai-chan said you're a great brother.'_

Bou-san stared at the black-haired boy in front of him. The black-haired boy, Ayumu, was smiling brightly like an angel from above. He felt it. The feeling he had for when he was with Mai, the feeling of being an older brother.

~OXOXOX~

Tsuyoshi stared at the three scene and growled behind his teeth. He definitely hated how his club mates forgotten why they even were here. Just like the old jobs.

It made the jobs longer and more stupid and it made him sick. _'But...,'_ he stared at Mai who was looking angry like her normal self with softened eyes._ 'Guess it's not so bad.'_

"Aren't you going to join them?" a cheery voice came from the air and he twitched, becoming more annoyed. He looked at the direction of the voice and saw a four-eyes staring at him with teasing and sly eyes. "My sources tell me you're Tsuyoshi Yamato, Taniyama-san's other best friend."

Glare, check. Killing intent, check.

"Then your fucking sources are wrong. I'm her _only_ best friend."

The teen didn't notice or just plain ignored his reaction and extended a hand. "My name's Osamu Yasuhara but you can just call me Yasu. Nice meeting you, Yamato-san."

Tsuyoshi glared harder and growled out like a beast on the hunt, "Don't fucking call me by that fucking name!"

Four-eyes, the red-haired already long forgotten the other's name, seemed to thought for a minute before snapping his fingers.

"Your surname's your boss, Yamato Suzuki's first name!" Yasu exclaimed, making the bodyguard glared harder if possible. "So what do you want me to call you?"

Tsuyoshi stayed quiet for a long time but then sighed tiredly. If his memories' right, this was the other brother figure of Mai that just loved to tease and annoy someone, mostly the first brother figure which was long forgotten by him. He also remembered that Mai told him the four-eyes would be curious at him and be persistent.

_'And of course, she was fuc__king right,'_ the red-haired felt another sigh coming._ 'Damn her intuition. Always jinxing me.'_

"Daisuke, you fucking only call me Daisuke," he answered, adding in his mind, _'I'll only permit one person to call me by my first name.'_

Four-eyes smiled and talked animatedly, trying to find a way to tease or embarrass him.

Yup, there's the sigh. Check.

And the danger, check.

"Go away!"

_'Damn, I really fucking hate my life,'_ Tsuyoshi thought tired, dodging an incoming vase that came out of nowhere. He stared at the broken plot that could have injured him, ignoring the glances he received and went straight to his unfocused best friend.

"Don't come inside!"

The red-haired pulled Mai quickly, barely dodging another incoming flower vase. He held the girl protectively and could stop the smirk from his face, feeling two intense and jealous glares.

He stared at the two bosses, giving him the glares._ 'But my life's just to fun and interesting to give up.'_

~OXOXOX~

Mai was minding her business and staring at the mansion. It made her feel uneasy and sad like there's a past sealed to the deepest part of the mansion.

She then heard it. A cry and a whisper of a boy.

Her vision became blurry and for a second she saw two male, one angry and the other crying. She felt her heart ached like the time when Naru rejected her.

But then it was gone and the next thing she knew, Tsuyoshi was pulling her before an incoming vase hit her.

And she heard another voice, much louder and clearer.

"Otouto-chan, Be Nice To Visitors!"

_'Does that mean my dream before was related?'_ she asked herself and found herself sighing, completely oblivious of her surrounding or the glares from the three boys.

_'Great. My intuition tells me that Tsuyoshi and I will definitely be targeted. And it's never wrong.'_

~OXOXOX~

A/N: Well, that's it. And if you're wondering about Masako, John, Madoka and Lin, they're already inside. The reason why one two or three person interacts is caused those two or three are near each other. Hope you like it and sorry for being late to update. This is an apology chapter for being late and my gift for Valentines, even if it's late. Happy Late Valentine~!


	4. First Job: Lover's Quarrel Part 3

**Chapter 3: First Job**

**Lover's Quarrel Part 3:**

**An Introduction Of Some Sort?**

* * *

Mai couldn't help but giggle at the scene as soon as they arrived to the room they would be using. It was a rather simple and wide room with all the equipment needed. But then again, maybe it would be a waste.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Tsuyoshi spat angrily at Naru who ignored the action.

"Explain," Naru simply said and Mai resisted the urge to smack the him though she didn't stop the laughter from escaping her mouth.

With the sounds of laughter, Naru turned to her and stated, "Would you kindly tell me what's funny, Mai?"

"Well, for starters, did you know Tsuyoshi's an idiot?" Mai asked amused, ignoring the yell of denial from a certain red-head. "He doesn't know what to explain so he won't explain anything."

Naru stayed quiet to that and turned back to the scowling Tsuyoshi. "Explain how you know Mai was going to be attacked," he commanded firmly.

Tsuyoshi blinked and all anger was replaced by disbelief. "Why didn't you fucking say so?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and sighed heavily before answering with doubt, "Well, you could fucking say I'm her fucking half or something like that."

"Half? And why say it with doubt?" Naru narrowed his eyes.

Mai sighed at that.

"Like how you and Gene works, Mai and Daisuke complete each other in terms of spiritual power." Yamato started with a friendly grin, ignoring the gasps or glares that followed. "When they're together, they're the most powerful duo."

Not wanting anyone to interrupt, he quickly added with a smug smirk, "**_After all, the gods wanted that to happen, right~?_**"

Mai darkened at that. Black-chan lowered her head. Tsuyoshi, if possible, looked more angrier than before. Ayumu seemed to be lost and sad at the same time.

The SPR team noticed this immediately and all wondered,_ 'What happen to them?'_

No one said a word. It was not oblivious to anyone that they went to a sensitive spot.

Mai began to sweat and was about to speak up when Naru spoke again. She had never been thankful at his forwardness.

"I see," Naru nodded in indifference though with hinted curiosity and then narrowed his eyes at something he had remembered. _"How did you guys know Gene?"_

Okay forget what she thought before, Mai definitely did not like his forwardness.

"He fucking visits my dream."

"He's staying on my mind~"

"I...saw him."

"I'm (his) friend."

The Helping Club members, exception of Mai who just banged her head, glanced at each other and laughed.

Though, it didn't look like Naru was seeing the humor. "Why is Gene still here? Shouldn't he have move on?" he asked grimly.

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow to him. "That stupid genius doesn't want to move on **yet,**" he answered like it was as simple as that.

Mai began to sweat as tension risen again. "Ah. How about we do introduction?" she asked with fake cheerfulness. She definitely did not like tensions...nor suspense.

Everyone looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Well, you guys already know me but I might as well introduce myself," Mai started as no one made move to speak up first. "I'm Taniyama Mai and I'm the one who usually can't take a break if the job's about ghost, paranormal, spiritual, love, relationships, and bodyguard."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Jou-chan?" Bou-san asked in confusion.

"You see," Black-chan started while her club mates glanced at her with worried eyes which she ignored. "Everyone of us specializes in different jobs. Since Mai know about paranormal more than anyone else, she can't be absent if our job is about ghost."

"I see," Bou-san nodded before gaping at the girl. "Wait! You guys don't know about supernatural except for Jou-chan?!"

"That's right," the girl raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"That means you're not professional!" Ayako pointed out, earning some glares. "How do would you help in our case?"

"Well, Black-chan only said we don't know much about supernatural~" Yamato stated with a still friendly smile though for some reasons, some of the SPR members couldn't but shiver. "She didn't say we don't have psychic or ESP or any other abilities, right~?"

Bou-san couldn't help but felt a tick on his head at the arrogance tone he had found in the young man.

"You already know I have lantern psychic," Mai smiled slightly to lighten the mood. "The others have abilities that normal people don't. Like for example, Tsuyoshi is somehow like me though he's more powerful in exorcism than astral projection."

John stared at her in confusion. "What's his real name, mate?" he asked politely, glancing at Tsuyoshi. "You call him "Tsuyoshi" but others call him "Daisuke."

"Ah! It's Tsuyoshi Yamato though everyone calls him "Daisuke" the nickname I gave him," Mai answered and felt some irony in it. She was the one who gave the nickname but she never called him that at all.

"I can fucking introduce myself, you know?" Tsuyoshi stated irritably and rolled his eyes at the brunette who pulled out her tongue at him childishly. "Name's Tsuyoshi Yamato and call me my surname and I'll fucking kill you. Call me my first then I send you to the damn hell. Only call me "Daisuke", got it?" he glared at the end and got hit by his best friend.

"Tsuyoshi, that is not how you introduce yourself!" Mai scolded him like a mother and he turned away.

"He seems very...delinquent," Masako mumbled, covering her mouth with her kimono.

"Haha! Don't worry, my lady," Yamato held Masako's hand and kissed it gently. "He's just a softie~"

Mai stopped in track and turned to the player. She pulled his ear out and dragged her away from the dumbstruck medium. "What did I told you about your flirting?!" she glared at him annoyedly which in turned just made him smirk.

"Jealous much, my love?" Yamato teased and chuckled at the slight blush that surfaced from the brunette.

"Stop teasing me!" Mai shouted and then pointed at the two siblings with a smug grin. "You just made Ayumu cry, you know?"

The boss paled a little and turned to Black-chan who was emitting this dark aura. "Black-chan...sorry?" he held out his hands in surrender.

"For making my younger brother cry, I'll make you wish you were never born!" the raven girl cracked her knuckles.

Tsuyoshi burst out of laughter with Mai and the other SPR members. Yasu pulled out a cellphone and recorded the scene. Ayumu just sighed. John just smiled.

And Naru and Lin could feel their patience snapping.

"If you guys are here to play, kindly go back to Japan," Naru said coldly which stopped the ruckus. "Can you now continue to introduce yourselves?"

"Um...," Ayumu started nervously but then silenced and Yamato came to the rescue. "This is Ayumu Sakura, Black-chan's younger brother. He has this disorder which makes him finish his sentence with missing words. He can sense any aura and heal via his energy," he explained while Naru raised an eyebrow in suspicion with Lin.

_'There's no disorder like that,'_ Naru thought to himself but opened his mouth to state the abilities instead. "Aura reading and energy healing."

"Bingo~!" Yamato snapped his fingers and then continued his introduction to the younger boy. "Also Ayumu can't take a break when the job's about work, salaries, business, studies and training."

"He can take a break when it's about ghost?" Yasu questioned with disbelief. "Wouldn't you guys need him?"

"No, (they) won't," Ayumu said slowly. "Daisuke-kun (and) Yamato-kun (are) the (only) ones not allowed (to) take (a) break (when) it's (about) ghost (along) with Mai-chan."

Some of the SPR were confused but then they suddenly understood it and nodded.

"Why only Daisuke-san and Suzuki-san?" Madoka asked curiously while Ayumu giggled and Black-chan laughed at that.

"They're protective and possessive that's why~!" Black-chan answered in glee while the two boys glared at her.

"Oi! I'm not fucking protective nor possessive! Maybe Yamato but not me! Name one fucking time I was!" Tsuyoshi demanded angrily at the still laughing girl.

"Actually, I can name a lot~! There's that time when a passive and not vengeful ghost hugged Mai-chi because she looks a lot like his lover and you blast him with your spells. There's also a time when Mai-chi was helping Yama and you kidnapped her so she helped you instead," Black-chan listed with a knowing smirk while the red head delinquent blushed slightly at that.

Naru couldn't help but feel something tighten in his chest and he glared at the cause.

Mai slapped herself and interrupted before this talks go to her relationships, "How about you introduce yourself next, Black-chan?"

"Ah, you're right!" Black-chan smiled in gratitude and bowed to the SPR. "I'm Black-chan and I'm Ayu-chi's big sister. I specialize in gathering information and locating anything~ Though the only time I can't take a break is when the job's about the same things as Ayu-chi."

"Hehe, so you're like me?" Yasu asked, moving closer to the girl who grinned in return.

"Maybe~" Black-chan replied like she still had a secret.

"I'm next, huh?" Yamato asked no one in particular and flashed his friendly smile again, taking a bow like a butler to his mistress. "My name's Yamato Suzuki, the leader of Helping Club. I'm somehow like your boss but I don't have the same ability. It's a secret~" he stated, glancing at Naru a little. "I can't take a break when the job's about the same as Mai and that's also the same for Tsuyoshi."

Tsuyoshi glared at that. "Oi!" he cracked his knuckles in anger. "Who fucking told you it's okay to call me by my name?"

"Myself," Yamato smirked in smugness.

Mai popped up some veins on her head and pulled them by the ear. "Bou-san, would you please continue?" she pleaded, glaring at the two boys who sulked.

Bou-san sweat-dropped at seeing her with the two boys. "I'm Houshou Takigawa or you can just call me "Bou-san," he greeted with a friendly aura.

"My name's is Masako Hara, medium," Masako introduced herself gracefully.

"Hello, mates. My name's John Brown, a priest," John smiled and Tsuyoshi groaned.

"This means I have to tune down my cursing and swearing, huh?" he asked and Mai just smiled at him.

"Told you so!" she pulled out her tongue childishly at him while he just glared.

"Damn you and your intuition always jinxing me!" the red head mumbled out of his breath.

"Yo! My name's Osamu Yasuhara! Nice to meet you!" Yasu ignored the one-sided argument and said cheerfully.

"Well, you already know me, Lin and Noll, right?" Madoka asked as the two quiet males had no intention of saying anything.

"Now, that's over. Mai," Naru called out and almost immediately Mai responded with a "what?". "Did you have a dream?"

Mai blinked in confusion before she snapped her fingers. "Ah!" she said in realization. "I have a dream about me and Tsuyoshi being brothers and talking about sibling relationship and promises and then I cried about him already breaking the promise."

"And this is related to the case because?" Naru raised an eyebrow.

"I heard something like "Otouto-chan, be nice to visitors" before I was attacked and then I remembered in my dream I was called "Otouto-chan". Also I think I saw two males a while ago, too," the brunette explained though she herself was confused.

"So we had a lead," Yamato thought aloud seriously and added in his thoughts,_ 'The ghosts are brothers but which ones the vengeful.'_

"No, we don't," Naru stated simply, causing the others to look at him in disbelief.

"The people who lived here were all having brothers," Madoka explained further with apologetic smile. "And there's many families who moved here so unless we have the names, we can't be sure."

"Actually," Tsuyoshi started with a smirk. **_"I know the names."_**

"What do you mean?" Bou-san asked.

"I thought it was just something I imagined but since Mai dreamed of it then it's not something I imagine," he mused. "When Mai had said she had a weird dream, I also got one though Gene didn't visit."

"What is it about?" Ayako asked in curiosity.

"I only heard dialogues but there are two names I got_ Kuro and Shiro_," Tsuyoshi answered with triumph.

Naru stayed quiet for a minute before he turned to Yasu. "Check out those names," he commanded and then went back to reading his notes.

Everyone was getting along great except for Tsuyoshi, Naru and Lin who refused to talk –or in Tsuyoshi's case, he won't talk to anyone without blowing up and only Mai was able to start a conversation with him.

"Mai, tea," Naru said suddenly and Mai glared.

"I'm not your assistant anymore!"

~OXOXOX~

A/N: Sorry for being ultra late! But I'm focusing on my other stories more... Hehe, sorry? And I'll try to update if I can?


End file.
